Established in 1997, the DNA Analysis Facility shared resource consists of two related facilities: the Phosphorimager and the DNA sequencing facilities. Under the direction of Dr. Krangel and Dr. Langdon, the goal of this resource is to offer an integrated set of DNA analysis services that will expedite the research efforts of both basic science and clinical investigators at Duke University. The research projects of these investigators are diverse and include studies of cancer, stem cells, heart disease, arthritis, mechanisms of development, signal transduction, cellular immunity, and gene expression. The integrated combination of services available from this facility include: gene structure and expression studies, DNA sequencing assays, mutation and SNP discovery or screening techniques, and genotyping assays. Together, these two facilities combine to provide significant time savings in the production of data by replacing older, inefficient, and costly manual methods with state-of-the art, automated procedures. The DNA Analysis Facility specifically serves smaller sized labs at Duke University. High-throughput sequencing projects are performed on a limited basis but the DNA Analysis Facility primarily serves the day-to-day needs of the over 200 laboratories utilizing this shared resource.